saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranpu Hantei
Ranpu Hantei is an A-Rank Missing Nin from Kumogakure no Sato. Appearance Ranpu has blonde hair to match his freakish yellow eyes, pale skin, and slim build. He wears clothing of many different colors (mostly reds, yellows, and blues), and his clothing is always gaudy and attracts attention. Personality Ranpu's a freaking cynical diabolical maniac that wants everything to die and blow up because he believes that mortal life is meaningless. He realizes the length (or lack of) human life and realizes that regardless of how we as humans may squirm, beg, or cry out in rage, WE WILL ALL DIE. He's just decided to help thing out a bit, nothing more. When around people, it's not a question of how he'll act; it's more of "Do I want to kill them all right now?" Whether the people around him live or die is controlled by his whim, no more, no less. Even trusted assistants have to fear for their lives, lest they be stricken down by their master's ever whimsical "Light of Judgement". While he can work in groups and pairs relatively well (so long as it leads to the destruction of mankind), it isn't unlikely for a group of rogue shinobi to go out and only have Ranpu return. Also, considering Ranpu sees himself as a demigod of sorts, he doesn't use taijutsu in any way shape or form; such mundane drudgery should be left up to lackeys and thugs. He has been considering straying from his beaten path and trying some genjutsu, considering manipulation of the human mind is his favorite activity. He enjoys randomly burning down buildings established to the betterment of mankind and watching explosion filled battlefields from afar, letting the gentle sounds of human suffering soothe his ears. History Ranpu is an enigma. He had no disturbing childhood; his parents were normal for the purposes of a ninja family. His father was a respected jounin, his mother a loving chunin, his brother and sister supportive genin. He was cared for, respected, loved by his contemporaries and teachers. He graduated from the academy at the age of 15, became a chunin at the age of 18, and became a jounin at the age of 21. He was considered a genius and a probable successor to the Raikage. Everyone loved him. And a greater thirst for blood and destruction has not been found in a human since the days of the first ninja war. As to how no one saw the darkness with in him is a question that will never be answered. His true descent into darkness began when he witnessed the brutal murder of a teenage woman. Although Ranpu killed the assailant, the incident made something snap in his head. He realized how quickly and easily a human life could be ended. Even a full life wasn't that long; the cemeteries were filled with the bodies of the elderly. What's the point? He started visiting Kumogakure's shinobi prisons. He would go to interview the most vile and sadistic of their inmates, asking them detailed questions on their most grisly of crimes. He absorbed every little piece of information he could get from them, then returned to his home and refined those techniques even further. A chain of shinobi murders started breaking out in Kumo, but when it came time to question Ranpu, he always had a plausible and supported alibi. Eventually, Ranpu decided that the criminally corrupt still weren't twisted enough; even with their debauched crimes, many still had a code that they followed. Ranpu then decided that the criminally insane might be better information sources. Further, he walked the dark path, gathering what precious information he could from the psychosis-driven men in the nut house. Finally, at the end of all of his research, he found the ever-elusive answer: "There is no point to life. We, as humans, have only a short time to live, and that's it. There's no glory, no hope, no remembrance... just death. No matter how we try, we'll all eventually bite the dust." He also realized that destruction was not only unavoidable, but it was in human nature to destroy anything that they or others have created. Each pathetic worm went scrambling to become king of the hill, condemning both themselves and those around them to the same eternal cycle of damnation. Finally, Ranpu asked himself this question: "We're all gonna die anyways. Should I not help the cycle progress?" Ranpu soon began experimenting on a high level Raiton techinque, using the most unorthodox of methods. When the Raikage sent his ANBU to investigate this puzzlingly twisted brainchild, Scourge incinerated them with bolts of lightning. He then left the village, leaving a blazing trail of lightning-ignited fire and destruction in his wake. Ranpu is one of Kumogakure's only dark secrets, one that most people tend to try and forget, lest the nightmares return... Abilities Ranpu is most definitely a ninjutsu specialist. Due to his elemental affinities, he usually makes techniques that can be easily comboed to increase their destructive capabilities. Quotes Maybe later.